The Distance
by ArielAlexis
Summary: Clary Fray is a shadowhunter. this book takes place in the begining of City of Ashes, and Clary's is finding it hard to forget the friends she left- who just happen to think she's dead.
1. Sorry

_Ok, so I know in fact that this is very short.  
No worries, i promise the next chapter will be mutch, mutch longer.  
I hope you read and enjoy the upcoming chapters; i am expecting them to be published weekly.  
Read and Review! Love you guys.  
Thanks,  
Ariel._

_PS. I do not own anything except the random characters and events.  
This story belongs to Cassandra Clare._

THE DISTANCE  
...

Chapter 1  
Sorry

Elena was hand in hand with Samson, watching the stars.

"You must believe it. Clary didn't just _disappear." _He was saying. She sighed, and saw that the biggest of stars was twinkling.  
"I never said she _disappeared._ I said I didn't believe she was up-" Elena pointed her finger towards the stars. "There."

The next words she said cut her heart like broken glass. "She's dead, Sam. Clary's_ dead. _We can't go on wishing it isn't true, because, well; it _is_. nothing we say or think will ever change that._"_ She felt wetness pool in her eyes; praying that he couldn't see them. Quickly pulling a hand up to wipe them away, she saw tears shining in his eyes, too.

"Oh, Sam!" Elena threw herself on him, hugging him so tightly it hurt her arms. "I'm _so sorry!"  
_He sighed. "For what? Telling the truth? It's ok, Lain, so lets just change the subject… kay?"

"Kay." she drew back, letting herself breath.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Sam!"

Now the tears were rushing, leaving trails of wetness down Elena's face. Samson reached over; pulling her hard against him, for the second time that night. Then the memory hit.

* * *

The sun was beautiful, and the ways Clary was sitting, it turned her red hair a glowing gold.  
The sun was lowering, nearing the ground with every passing minute.

"I've got one!" Clary's voice was loud and a tone higher than usual, overcast by delight.

"Let me here it." Elena found herself tear free now, but was to lost in the memory to care.

Clary eyes grew hazy, but when she spoke her voice was soft and passionate.

_"Thy roses, how they bloomed; so sweet and merry.  
Thy wind drew strong, frigid breaths,  
across the yards of thy roses.  
thy roses lose color, for they cannot get warm,  
when thy frigid wind howls,  
with thy newly found souls."_

Smiling, Elena wondered how such poems were thought of.  
Clary interrupted her thoughts however, with a slowly let out breath.

"Did you like it?"

* * *

Jace pulled Clary up, off the couch, easily lifting her slight body in his arms.

Even though she was asleep he couldn't stop himself from marveling at how beautiful she was. Her wavy red hair- that so complemented her fiery personality- was flowing over Jace's arm, bringing with it the pricks and tingles he got whenever he touched her.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way. She's my sister for God's sake. Isn't anything ever _just_? _

He answered his own thought easily.

No, nothing was ever just; nor was anything ever fair, or ok, _or right. Ha. it's only that way 'cause I'M left handed_. Ughh. Jace was disgusted, that was one of his worst jokes ever. He knew that he was being ridicioulous, but sarcasm was his_ thing.  
_He reached the door- _his _door- and slowly opened it, not wanting to wake Clary.

When the door was fully opened, he struted in, carrying Clary carefully, though only using one hand.  
He was in the mood to show off, if to no one in particular.

Carefully, Jace set Clary on the bed.

Then he walked out just as silently as he had entered.


	2. The Library: Part 1

__

This is the AN for the first half of the second chapter in my new story based off the mortal instruments.

Hi, thank you.  
I am thanking you because I am guessing if you  
are reading this on the second chapter,  
then you have read the first chapter.  
Thank you for giving my story a chance.

PS. this is important!

I'm thinking about transfering to a new school.

here are the ups

.more friends  
.start over  
.nicer class mates

here are the downs

.new place  
.everything i worked for since 3rd grade on awards is gone  
.dont know the place well  
.miss old friends  
.afraid of not being wanted

what should i choose? New school or Old school? HELP! please comment!

All rights go to Cassandra Clare,  
who wrote the beautiful  
Mortal Instruments.

I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

The Distance

Ariel Halvorsen

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 1

The Library

* * *

Heartbreak. It hurts, but it doesn't stop our heart from breaking again.

Clary Fray was awake now; slowly calming herself from her dream.  
It had seemed so real.

She remember it with a faint curiosity.

* * *

_Jace was dancing; beautifully, if she said so herself._  
_She was in his arms, and her feet were literally _off _the ground._

_She was faintly embarrassed when she saw him staring at her, looking straight in to her Idris green eyes._

_Her body shook- just enough for him to feel it._

_Slowly, he leaned forward.  
__  
"Miss Clary Fray? Oh how I love your lovely green eyes."_

_Just then, she caught his neck; pulling his head down towards hers._

_Just when there lips were about to meet, she opened her eyes._

_Knowing nothing but darkness,  
__  
and the familiar smell of Jace's room._

_

* * *

_

Jace walked toward the library, silently cursing when he stepped on Church.  
"_Dumb cat" _Jace hissed; looking up to realize he had already reached the library doors.

_This is so stupid. Hodge will never let me. Maybe I should just turn back now._

He walked into the large room, composing his features into an undeniable mask of boredom.

* * *

When Hodge looked up; away from his book, he was surprised to see Jace standing- no, _towering _above him.

"Might I help you?" even if Hodge was surprised, he still had his manners.

"Yeah... you might say that." Jace's voice was questionable, as if he didn't really want the help being offered.

"And with what, may I ask?" Hodge spoke slowly.

Jace hesitated. Jace _never _hesitated.

Eyes fluttered to the door, Hodges face became a flood of red; not of embarrassment.

Of rage.

* * *

Clary slowly got up from Jace's bed, making her way by memory to the door.

_It's so dark in here._ She wondered what kind of monsters could be lurking in the shadows.

But just then, her hand touched a familiar warm knob, and she slowly stepped out into the abandoned hallway.

"Hello?" her voice rang down the hall and back, but no answer came.

She slowly realized where they must be.

The library.

If they couldn't hear her, that either meant they were in the green house, which was unlikely, the library, which was likely, or they were all dead, which, after seeing them fight, Clary thought, was hardly likely.

She slowly made her way down the hall, her bare feet hitting the cold ground silently.  
She often forgot how silent Shadow Hunters were.

As she approached the kitchen, she bent to scratch Church's belly.

Her own stomach rumbled.

She hadn't eaten much, after all.  
Only a small french fry from McDonald's at about breakfast time.

Turning on her heel, she made her way into the kitchen.

She walked about five steps; stopped; then, out of adrenaline, she started sprinting to the figure with the long, black hair;  
who was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.


End file.
